Ryuu
by EshtarWind
Summary: gak jelas deh, pokoknya nejiten aja. gw juga ga tau summarynya apa


**Author's Note: Sooo….!!! It's been a while!!! Udah lumayan yah, jarang banget masuk ke FFN Indo… sepertinya aku harus kembali berkontribusi, demi mengikuti perkembangan Bluemoon yang akhirnya kembali dari segala writer's block dan kestresannya selama ini. Selamat untuk blumun!!! Sayangnya... yang kubuat bukan NaruHina atau GaaHina atau KibaHina atau lainnya yang berbau [nama charaHina. Karena seperti biasa... NejiTen is the best after all. BWAKAKAKAKAK! AU NejiTen. Ini cerita yang agak aneh, tapi yah... terimalah. Kali ini, akulah yang menerima gelombang depresi yang cukup berat. Yay to life for picking quite a hell of a time to dump all these on me.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto dan lirik yang digunakan di sini jelas bukan milikku. Menjadi orang yang hanya bisa meminjam memang cukup menyedihkan...**

**----------------------------------**

**A NejiTen Fic  
Ryuu**

**-------------------------------------------------**

_The design of the puzzle called happiness  
Collapsed when I lost your figure_

**Amano Tsukiko: Ryuu**

**-----------------------------------------------------------**

Hujan menampar-nampar jendela ruangan tempat mereka berada. Suara dentingan lembut dari lonceng yang berada di jendela tenggelam di tengah suara air yang menyiram seluruh negeri siang itu. Mata coklatnya yang lembut memandangi saat setiap tetes jatuh ke padang rumput yang terbentang dari balik jendela. Setiap tetes bagaikan air mata, membasahi setiap kelopak bunga yang mengembangkan mahkota mereka.

"Mereka tidak akan membiarkan hal ini, Neji."

Pria itu tidak bergerak atau pun menjawab. Dia berdiri di belakangnya, setenang biasanya. Terlalu tenang, mungkin.

"Mereka akan mengejarmu."

"Aku tahu."

Suaranya terdengar sedikit lembut, bukan jenis nada yang akan dia lontarkan pada orang lain. Tenten menutup matanya, merasakan ketakutan aneh di dalam hatinya.

"Aku tidak mau menjadi..."

"Ini semua kesalahan mereka sendiri," anggota Klan Hyuuga itu berkata tenang. "Bukan salahku... dan jelas bukan salahmu sama sekali."

"Tapi—"

"Mengikuti takdir adalah kewajiban semua manusia... dan jalan inilah yang telah diberikan kepadaku," suaranya terdengar amat pasti namun kadang kepastian itu dapat menjadi sangat menyakitkan. "Dan aku yakin, menerima Ryuu yang ada padamu juga merupakan takdir diantara kita berdua."

Tenten menyentuh lengan bawahnya, menyentuh tato hitam naga tempat asal segalanya. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Bila Negeri Awan mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan... maka negeri ini akan hancur," Neji menutup matanya. "Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya."

"Neji, negeri itu..."

"Diburu oleh dua negara adalah harga yang murah," Matanya yang putih bersih perlahan terbuka, memandang langsung kepada sosok ratu di hadapannya. "Bila itu dibandingkan dengan keselamatanmu dan negeri ini... aku lebih dari bersedia menerimanya."

Tenten menarik napas panjang. Sebagai satu-satunya penguasa negeri ini, ini adalah keputusan yang sangat berat... mungkin terlalu berat.

"Lee bisa—"

"Dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa kau percaya di negeri ini selepas Gai-sensei pergi," kata Neji tenang. Matanya yang tajam masih belum beralih dari gadis itu. "Negeri ini memerlukannya."

"Bila itu yang menahannya, kau pun—"

"Aku diperlukan untuk tugas ini, bukan di negeri ini," potong Neji. Suaranya merendah. "Hanya akulah yang dapat kau lepaskan... Jyo'ou-sama."

Tenten menutup matanya, mengepalkan kedua tangannya hingga setiap buku-buku jarinya memutih. Kesunyian terbentang diantara mereka, hanya suara hujan yang terdengar.

"Apakah... alasan bahwa aku memerlukanmu... juga tidak dapat menahanmu di sini?"

Seulas senyum terbentuk di wajahnya yang tampan. Suaranya begitu lembut hingga Tenten dapat merasakan sakit yang mendalam di hatinya.

"Kaulah alasan aku pergi. Kaulah alasan aku mengabdi. Melindungimu adalah hal yang terpenting bagiku, bahkan melebihi permintaanmu sendiri."

Cukup sudah. Tenten berbalik, tidak dapat lagi menahan air mata yang menyengat pelupuk matanya. Tangannya meraih baju pria di hadapannya, merasakan dengan jelas keberadaannya yang selalu menemaninya. Mata coklatnya memandang langsung kedua mata lavender yang sudah begitu dikenalnya... begitu mengenalnya hingga dia merasakan sakit yang sangat saat dia mengerti apa yang dikatakan pandangannya...

"Inilah satu-satunya jalan bagi negeri ini untuk berdiri," kata Neji perlahan, menghapus air mata di wajah tuannya. "Satu-satunya pilihan di tanganmu. Apa pun yang kau katakan, aku tetap harus meninggalkan negeri ini."

"Bila melepaskanmu adalah pilihan yang harus aku lakukan... sungguh, aku tidak akan melakukannya!" Tenten meletakkan kepalanya di dada pria itu, mengeratkan pegangannya di pakaian Neji. "Hanya dirimu... Hanya dirimu yang ada bersamaku saat ini... Tidakkah kamu mengerti? Tidakkah kamu mengerti bahwa hanya dirimu yang kuinginkan di sisiku?"

Keheningan sesaat melingkupi mereka berdua kembali hingga akhirnya Tenten menekan tubuhnya.

"Berhentilah berbuat seakan kau hanyalah pengawalku. Kau tahu kau lebih daripada itu untukku, Neji."

Sebuah pelukan adalah jawabannya... dan suaranya pun terdengar kembali, bervibrasi dari dadanya yang bidang.

"Dan kau pun lebih daripada seorang tuan bagiku... dan karena itulah aku melindungimu, melebihi apa yang dapat dilakukan hanya oleh pengabdian."

Tenten menutup matanya kembali dan mendengarkan suara degup jantung pria yang selalu berada di sisinya. Dia memang selalu keras kepala dan menyebalkan... Hanya itulah satu hal yang paling dibencinya.

"Negeri ini... akan kehilangan cahayanya tanpamu, Neji."

"Kaulah cahaya negeri ini. Dahulu, bahkan tanpa diriku pun kau dapat berdiri... kepergianku tidak akan meredupkan cahayamu."

Tenten mendesah, tersenyum kecil.

"Dirimulah yang membuatku bercahaya... Kaulah yang membuatku sempurna."

Senyum Neji memang bukanlah sesuatu yang dapat ditahannya, apalagi di saat seperti ini.

"Jiwamulah yang membuatmu bercahaya. Kekuatanmulah yang membuatmu sempurna... Aku hanyalah satu dari mereka menyadari cahayamu, bukan yang memberimu cahaya. Aku hanyalah dia yang berada di sebelahmu, merasakan terangnya cahayamu... dan memberitahumu tentang hal itu. Cahaya itu milikmu... dan bukanlah pemberianku."

Suara hujan masih terdengar di luar dan dentingan lonceng perlahan mengalun ke sisi mereka. Waktu bergulir seakan tiada dan kebisuan adalah kata-kata. Mereka berdua tahu, mereka mengerti... dan mereka harus mengakui kenyataan. Harus... walau memang...

"Pemindahan Ryuu akan sangat menyakitkan."

Neji membuka matanya, memandang ke arah hujan.

"Aku tahu. Maafkan aku."

Tenten tertawa pelan di dadanya.

"Bodoh, jangan pikirkan aku. Bukankah kau tidak pernah melakukannya?"

Neji baru saja hendak membuka mulutnya saat Tenten merebahkan kepalanya kembali.

"Dan dirimu yang berubah menjadi memperhatikanku... sudah cukup bagiku. Namun sayangnya, keras kepalamu belum juga berubah. Kau memang... selalu menjadi yang pertama untuk kubenci... dan kucintai."

Senyumnya yang penuh dengan keangkuhan kembali terlihat. Neji membenamkan wajahnya ke rambut coklat tuannya yang halus.

"Untuk hal itu... aku juga meminta maaf."

Tenten tertawa pelan. Dia menelusuri lipatan pada pakaian kekasihnya, menyimpannya dalam memorinya. Waktu... waktu akan terus bergilir... dan waktu menjadi salah satu hal yang paling dia takutkan. Sangat dia takutkan.

"Kembalilah bila segalanya telah selesai. Hanya itulah satu-satunya permintaanku."

Kesunyian kembali merasuki mereka. Pelukan Neji kembali membawanya dekat dan kelembutan pria itu kembali membawa kekalahannya.

"Dirimu adalah tempatku mengistirahatkan sayapku. Kau dapat meyakinkan dirimu sendiri bahwa hanya kepadamu aku akan kembali selepas segalanya berakhir."

Tenten menutup matanya, mengetahui dengan jelas bahwa kalimatnya belum selesai.

"Karena itu, demi diriku dan negeri ini... tetaplah bersinar selama aku tidak ada."

Suaranya perlahan melembut.

"Karena aku akan kembali dan berada di sisimu lagi... dan memberitahumu betapa indahnya cahayamu di mataku."

Tenten tersenyum.

Bila itulah alasan yang dapat digunakannya untuk bercahaya...

"Aku akan menunggumu, Neji. Selamanya hingga kau kembali."

Mereka memang bukan dua orang yang ditakdirkan untuk bersama kali ini... namun pastinya mereka adalah orang yang ditakdirkan untuk bertemu kembali, di hari saat segala mimpi buruk ini telah berakhir. Dan saat itu, Neji yakin, akan menjadi saat dimana cahaya tuannya akan bersinar melebihi cahaya manapun. Dan dialah yang akan memberitahukan hal itu ke sisinya... dan melanjutkan segalanya bersamanya.

---------------------------------------------

OWARI

--------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: How... pointless... SAPPY!!!!! SAAAAAAPPPYYYY!!!!-kejang-kejang- Cheesy gila. Too cheesy for my taste, even. BWAKAKAKAK! Memang cukup gak jelas dan mungkin dapat dikatakan OOC walau di mataku ini mungkin saja terjadi kalo keduanya lagi gak beres. ;p La wong daku yang sangat mencintai NejiTen, dan sebagai seorang author, semau daku dia jadinya kayak gimana. Bwahahaha! XD Jangan tanya apa itu 'Ryuu' soalnya aku juga gak tahu (LMAO) tapi pengen aja dimasukin, kan keren kesannya. LOL Semoga dapat menghibur kalian, walau dengan ke-enggakjelas-an yang dikandungnya. –bows down- Terima kasih.**

**Dadah semua... Jya nee! (.Hack//G.U., aku datang kembali ke sisimu, Sayang!!! Tunggulah aku, Haseo!!!! Alkaid!!!! Atoli dan Silabus!! I'm COMMIIINGGG!!!! RENGEKI!!!!)**


End file.
